


don't make me believe (if you don't believe it)

by perksofbeingaiko



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingaiko/pseuds/perksofbeingaiko
Summary: Robron Week - Day Six: Irrealis/AURobert is keeping secrets, and Aaron refuses to be made the fool.





	don't make me believe (if you don't believe it)

The dirt along the side of the pavement kicked up and rolled past Aaron’s feet as he walked past rows of unfamiliar houses and empty lots toward the address pinned into his GPS. He had circled the building his boyfriend told him to meet him at about a dozen times, but he ended up needing to park nearly a neighborhood away, and it was doing nothing for Aaron’s mood.

He was going to _kill_ Robert.

Yesterday was the fourth night in about as many weeks that Robert had cancelled on him. The first time didn’t feel like a big deal. He’d told Aaron that there was an issue with work, something that meant he wouldn’t be coming over that night, and Aaron believed him. He had no reason not to.

In the two years they’d been together, Robert had been the ever-attentive boyfriend, planning trips for them together, meeting Aaron’s family, and creating a home within his heart for Aaron to stay. His mother and Liv loved him, and Aaron loved Robert’s family as well.

Robert’s sister felt like family from day one. She was just as vibrantly present as Robert was, filling any room with light and comfort the second she walked in, and Sarah was no different. She was the smartest person Aaron had ever met, and had a way about her that let you know she was truly listening to you when you spoke. Whenever they went out to dinner as a _family_ with Chas and Sarah doting on their sons and hinting at possibly, _maybe_ being co-mothers-in-law with each other, Aaron could see his future so clearly.

He’d only met Andy twice, each time at Robert’s house. He’d been stoic and controlled, but spoke to Aaron like he enjoyed his company, and Aaron could respect that. He’d never been one for conversation, and he supposed Andy was the same.

So Robert cancelling on a night they had date-night plans to work late didn’t even send a blip of concern through him.

The next week Robert had caught a cold, and even when Aaron offered to come over to take care of him, Robert had outright refused. He said that Victoria was already there, and that he really just needed to sleep it off.

And that was fine.

But the next week Robert had to work late _again_ and hadn’t bothered to tell Aaron beforehand until 20 minutes after the movie he’d promised to see with Aaron had already started.

And now, after feigning with an even worse excuse of “needing to help Victoria with a project,” Aaron couldn’t help the dread that sparked like a live wire through his veins, brewing anxiety and making him fidget in a way he hadn’t in the years he’d been with Robert.

Last night, he allowed himself to be honest. He had wrapped himself tightly with his duvet in a shoddy attempt to replicate the weight of Robert’s arms around him as he begged himself to drift off to sleep, and he let himself think what he’d been steadfastly avoiding.

_Is Robert cheating on me?_

Aaron had physically shaken himself away from that thought, knowing in his heart that it didn’t feel right. Robert had more integrity than any man he’d ever known, and had never even hinted at playing away.

_And yet._

There was a more urgent thought scrambling its way to the front of Aaron’s mind, clawing its way through his gut and chest until it settled itself like a shadow clouding every other thought.

_He’s leaving me._

It was the only thing Aaron could accept. It explained why Robert habitually changed the subject whenever Aaron hinted at ending the lease on his flat. Why Robert never spoke about his father, despite knowing the realities of Aaron’s. Why their relationship had felt like it was on pause for _months_ without any explanation as to why.

These things weren’t meant for Aaron.

These things were meant for someone more _permanent_.

And with the sinking feeling in his chest came the intrusive thoughts, and with that came the bitterness. If Robert was so keen on dumping him, why couldn’t he just _do it_ rather than stringing Aaron along? It must have been doing wonders for his ego, knowing that Aaron would be begging for the scraps of his attention that he deigned acceptable to give him.

He knew that wasn’t fair to Robert, but Aaron bit his tongue and let himself stew in his anger. By the morning, he was slamming doors around his empty flat, pretending the lack of Robert’s presence didn’t leave him cold. When a text chimed through from Robert, Aaron nearly chucked his phone out the window.

**From: Robert (1:27 PM)**  
_Will you meet me today? We need to talk about something. x_

The text was followed up by another with the address to some closed patisserie near Robert’s flat, but Aaron couldn’t be bothered with that, focused more on the fact that Robert _dared_ to follow up the “we need to talk” text with an “x.” Aaron hadn’t bothered to answer, leaving Robert on read as he grabbed for his car keys in his haste out the door.

He would be dammed if he let Robert be the one to break his heart twice in less than 24 hours.

And now here he was, wind whipping against his cheeks and deafening against his ears as he walked to the clearly closed-for-business pastry shop, nearly turning around and forgetting it all before he heard Victoria’s voice shout out for him.

“Aaron!” she yelled, hopping up and down in place for Aaron to see her, as if he could miss the bright yellow of her jacket or the bulky shopping bags weighing down her arms. He rushed across the street to help her, taking the bags from her and following her back over to the shop. She had to shake the door handle to get it to tug loose, and tutted as she led him inside.

“Ta da!” she said, all bright eyes and wide smile as she gestured to the shop. There were tarps laid out on the floor and plastic covered tables and chairs pushed to the side, but Aaron could see what she meant. The walls were freshly painted a mint green with white trimming along the tops and bottoms, and decals of cupcakes and other baked goods were lined out on the floor waiting to be fitted to the wall.

“Well?” she asked, drawing out the vowel as she leaned in, her excitement barely contained. “Tell me this isn’t _perfect_.”

“It isn’t perfect,” Aaron heard from his left. He turned to see Robert carrying in a large cardboard box that he had to poke his head around just to see behind. Embarrassment rolled over Aaron in waves, and he could feel his heart beating faster at his own shame.

Robert really _was_ helping Vic with a project by the looks of it, and Aaron mentally kicked himself for jumping to conclusions. His smile must have dropped, or maybe Robert just knew him that well, because he immediately set the box onto the floor to stand in front of Aaron properly.

“Are you alright?” Robert asked in a near whisper, moving his hands to rub soothingly along Aaron’s arms.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Aaron deflected, looking away from Robert’s glance and back to Victoria, but she had moved behind the counter to start unpacking the box, and there wasn’t much else for Aaron to do but look at his boyfriend.

“Are you sure?” Robert pushed, and Aaron sighed, shutting his eyes to collect himself.

“I was bein’ daft, ‘s all. It’s just, I dunno. You’ve been dodgy for the last few weeks, and I’ve barely heard from you, let alone _seen_ you in weeks. I guess I was just thinkin’ all sorts, and-” Aaron cut himself off, unable to say that he’d been thinking the worst of Robert when it turned out he was just helping his sister. Maybe he really _was_ working late, and Aaron was being selfish.

“Oh, Aaron,” Robert breathed out, like he was speaking more to himself than Aaron, before gently tipping their foreheads together. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No, no! It’s-” Aaron tried to console, but he felt Robert shake his head.

“No, it’s not alright, or whatever else you were going to say.” Robert leaned back and brushed back his curls lightly, but they just fell back into place. Something in his features changed, and he looked sad, like he was preparing himself for something awful.

“I’ll be right back,” Victoria said, but Aaron barely heard her. He was caught in the way Robert backed away from his touch, the way he and Vic shared a glance before she was out the door, the silence between them now weighted like a blanket over them.

Aaron swallowed dryly, and he could feel his pulse begin to race with the tension rolling off of Robert in waves. “What’s going on?” Aaron managed to ask, and if it were any other time, his heart would ache for the drop of Robert’s shoulders and the redness flushing the corners of his eyes.

“I have to tell you something, but before I do, I need you to know that I didn’t want to lie to you. I _never_ wanted that.” Robert made a move to step closer to Aaron and hesitated, his hand grasping at the air before settling into a fist that he kept by his side. “Aaron, I love you so much,” he whispered out, graveled with a pain Aaron hadn’t seen from him, and the walls around him started to crack as he hicupped on the beginnings of a sob.

_He’s cheated on me. He’s cheated on me. He’s cheated on me._

“What have you done?” Aaron bit out, his voice harder than he thought he could manage.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who I’ve _told you_ I am,” Robert began. “I don’t work at a bank, for starters. I’m- I’m a teacher,” he provided, and Aaron truly didn’t know what to do with that. There wasn’t any sort of revelation behind those words, but something about that made it worse.

“A teacher?” Aaron prompted, biting his tongue against the doubt and the fear that shallowed his breaths, leaving his lips dry.

_Why would he lie about that?_

_You know why._

“Yeah, I teach,” Robert answered, and he smiled fondly at the thought for a fraction of a second before taking in a steadying breath. “Not like maths or history, nothing like that. My kids, they’re like me. I teach them how to control themselves and how to use their _abilities_.”

“So, what? You’re a teacher for gifted kids or summat?” Aaron asked, his confusion leaving him angry.

“Well, no, it’s more like-”

Aaron put his hand up to stop Robert from going on. His head was pounding, and he didn’t need Robert giving him the runaround. “You married?” Aaron asked accusingly, and Robert nearly reared back.

“What? No-” he spluttered.

“You got a husband back home? A wife? Couple kids and a dog? Or, what?” Aaron continued, clenching his fists until his nails dug into his palms, the crescent grooves stamped in red across his hands reminding him of the hours upon hours of anger management he put himself through. “You’ve practically vanished these last couple weeks, giving me these half excuses and then bringing me here to tell me you’ve been lying to me about _work_? Am I meant to believe that?”

“Aaron-”

“I went on a monthly lease! You’re not stupid, Rob, you know what that was supposed to mean, and still _nothing_. What am I _meant_ to think that means?” he nearly yelled out, and in the empty room his voice echoed back to him and it _hurt_. “Because to me, it means you don’t think we’ve got any future worth thinkin’ about. What do I do with that?” His voice had squeaked against his tears, and he hated himself for it.

“Please let me explain?” Robert asked, reaching out again for Aaron, his chin wobbling the way it did when he was nearly at his breaking point. Aaron backed away from the touch, but nodded his head. He was done talking.

“I’m not married,” Robert insisted, blurting that out from the start like the words needed to escape him. “Aaron, you are the _best_ thing in my life, and the fact that you don’t know that means I’ve done something seriously wrong, and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Honestly, I’ve never thought much about my future until I met you.”

“So then why lie to me?”

Robert paused, the words at the tip of his tongue begging to spill over, and Aaron was starting to get sick of it. Robert shut his eyes and said, “I’m an empath,” before exhaling shakily, the words having finally tumbled from his lips.

But they had fallen on deaf ears.

Aaron stared at him, the furrow of his brow nearly painful. “What?” he asked, the obvious weight of the moment missing him completely as he watched the relief drain from Robert’s face when he realized Aaron’s confusion.

“An em-empath. I can sense emotions and control them,” Robert tried to clarify.

“You can sense emotions?” Aaron asked slowly, waiting for a shoe to drop. “Yeah, that’s a pretty regular thing mate?” he said like it was a question, and Robert shook his head.

“No, no. I mean I can _sense_ emotions. Like I can feel other people’s emotions and, and! And, I can create illusions from them!” Robert exclaimed out, and if he was trying to prove a point, Aaron wasn’t understanding it.

“Are you winding me up?” Aaron asked, and Robert groaned with frustration that Aaron didn’t particularly think was warranted at this moment.

“No. Aaron- argh!” Robert put his arms out in front of himself, his palms faced toward Aaron like he was pushing out and before Aaron could smack his hands away from his face, the world bent around him, blurring along the edges and warping into something unrecognizable before settling into the image of a field. The sun beat down on him from above and warmed his face as he looked around himself in panicked bewilderment.

“Wh-where?” Aaron tried to ask, but his panic was taking over before he heard Robert’s voice surround him, detached from whatever reality he was now in, and he reached out to try to grab hold of him.

“You’re okay. You’re okay,” Robert soothed, and Aaron tethered himself to his voice. “I’m here. You’re in one of my illusions,” he explained, and Aaron felt himself relaxing slightly. He’d never been more confused in his life, but even now, he trusted Robert.

“I’ve had these powers ever since I was born,” Robert’s voice said. “My mum- my birth mum, she could do this as well. My dad, he, well. He can, too. And Victoria, and Sarah, and even Andy. They don’t create illusions like this, but they’ve got their own abilities as well.”

“Like powers?” Aaron asked, and Robert laughed gently. Aaron wished he could see him, but Robert was making a point right now and Aaron would let him see it through.

“Yeah, like powers. Not like in comics where they’re aliens from other planets or bit by radioactive spiders. It’s something you’re born with. Look,” Robert said, and the world before Aaron changed again, the green of the grass turning a shade of brilliant orange while the sky went a shade of purple Aaron didn’t have the name for before everything began to fade.

Robert brought him back to the real world, lowering his hands slowly as Aaron adjusted himself to the change. He was greeted with the same mint green walls and cement floor and worry written on Robert’s face.

“I teach my kids how to handle their abilities and not let themselves get carried away with it all. There aren’t many of us left, especially not in the UK, and it’s something we all take very seriously. I can’t tell you how many times someone has died or let someone else die because of their abilities. It’s the biggest part of who I am, and it’s been killing me every day not being able to tell you.

“But, my dad always told me that people like us need to be smart about these things. That I couldn’t just be with someone who didn’t understand what it was like, and like an idiot, I believed him. I told myself every day that I would only fall in love with someone who understood me, and I thought that meant someone who also had abilities. But then _you_ showed up and knew me better than anyone, and I got it.”

Robert moved forward again, and this time Aaron met him halfway, nearly sinking into Robert’s touch as he fit his hand over Aaron’s cheek. His mind was still racing, but everything felt quiet all the same. “I love you so much, Aaron. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. I couldn’t tell you because I was scared you’d think I was some sort of freak, but I should have trusted you and I’m so sorry.”

Aaron nodded, needing more than anything to ease Robert’s worry. “I can’t promise I’ll understand this right away,” he said, placing his hand over Robert’s and turning to press a kiss to his palm. “I’m pretty sure I’m actually dreaming if I’m honest.”

Robert gave a watery laugh. “Not a dream,” he said, and Aaron gave a playful shrug.

“We’ll see,” he teased, but something was still bothering him. “Have you ever used your powers on me before?”

“Well, I’ve never tried sensing your emotions outside of what your body language was already telling me. I’ve used it on pretty much everyone else I’ve ever met, but it didn’t feel fair to use it on you.”

“And the illusions?” Aaron prompted, and Robert grimaced meekly.

“D’you remember our second date? I was meant to cook tea for us, but you dragged me out to a field in the middle of winter to watch that meteor shower?”

Aaron shrugged. “Of course I remember. We saw that shooting star.”

“Do you remember how it was really cloudy and we really couldn’t see anything? Well, I _might_ have made it so you _thought_ the clouds parted just a little so that we could see that shooting star.” Robert looked nervous, like he was waiting for Aaron to yell at him, so he scrambled for his words. “But it was so cold out and you were so excited when you drove us out there. When you saw how cloudy it was, you got so disappointed and I couldn’t help it.”

He remembered that night so vividly. Their first date had gone so well that Aaron was sure he was going to mess it up when Robert had agreed to a second date. He’d been absentmindedly scrolling through his phone while Robert was cutting vegetables, and he saw something about a meteor shower happening that night.

Aaron nearly had to pry Robert away from the stove but he’d managed to convince him to get in his car only for him to take them out to a field away from the lights of the town. To Robert’s credit, he didn’t complain once Aaron had started explaining about the meteors. And Robert was right. He _was_ disappointed that it was overcast despite being the middle of the night.

Now, Aaron could do nothing but shut his eyes and laugh embarrassedly to himself. “I made a wish on that star and everythin’.”

Robert was smiling when Aaron chanced a glance at him. “Yeah? You never said.”

“Well, you’re not meant to tell people your wishes, right? But I guess it wasn’t even a real star, so it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“What’d you wish for?” Robert prompted.

He blew out a dramatic breath, puffing his cheeks out as he pretended to try and remember. “Think I wished for you,” Aaron said, his voice light and teasing, but he knew Robert knew he was serious. Still, he kept his tone light as he went on saying, “I think I must’ve liked you a lot.”

“Yeah?” Robert flirted, his hand reaching for Aaron’s before he pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Mm, well, I didn’t know you were usin’ your fancy powers on me, so,” Aaron joked and Robert squeezed his hand and bumped his forehead lightly against Aaron’s.

“It was only the one time, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said with mock-dismissal. The moment eased into something familiar that reminded him of every moment he had fallen deeper in love with Robert before. It was happening again, that pull in his heart that told Aaron that Robert was the one, however cliché it may be. “So where were you then, when you’ve been cancelling?”

Robert rolled his eyes, but Aaron knew it was not at the question itself, but the answer. “We’ve got a new one. He’d been in and out of juvenile delinquents for the better part of five years, and it’s not like we’ve got any sort of government clearance to get him out of there. We’re not the X-Men. And his parents were just as dodgy.”

“Does he do,” Aaron started, waving his hand vaguely, “like you do? What was it you were again? Emotional?”

Robert laughed loudly. “ _Empath_. But, no, Gerry’s pyrokinetic like Andy.”

“So, fire? He can control fire with his mind or summat?” Aaron asked.

“Exactly. Andy’s been keeping tabs on him, especially after Gerry nearly burned down his school, and I’ve been teaching him how to control his impulses. Well, trying to, at least. But that’s why I was late. Gerry finally got released at the start of this month, and we’ve been trying to get him settled into a schedule, but he’s _wily_ ,” Robert said, keeping the more colorful adjectives to himself.

“So, it’s a _bit_ like X-Men,” Aaron clarified. Robert pinched Aaron’s side before bringing him into a hug, and Aaron pretended it wasn’t Robert’s way of smothering the words away.

Aaron laughed and pushed himself out of the hold, keeping Robert’s hands in his. This moment felt bigger than anything he’d ever experienced, but now wasn’t the time to process it all. “Thank you. For telling me,” he said instead, feeling how steady Robert was when just minutes ago he was shaking with the secret inside of him.

“I love you,” Robert said, and Aaron felt the words sink into his bones.

“I love you, too,” he replied, and he could swear he meant it more every time he said it.

“I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“You thought you had to. It’s alright,” Aaron reassured him. “Just, no more secrets, okay?”

“I promise,” Robert insisted, pulling Aaron into a kiss, their fingers still laced together by their sides. He pulled away, pressing another quick peck to his lips before sighing out in relief. “Poor Vic nearly ran out of here. The pair of us must’ve been in a state.”

At Aaron’s questioning glance, Robert went on. “She’s an empath as well, but she can’t create illusions. She can feel people’s emotions like they’re tangible. She’s even learned how to change other people’s emotions to whatever she wants. It’s not seamless yet, you can tell she’s doing it, but she’s getting so strong.” Robert said the last part with such pride, and Aaron couldn’t help but feel just as proud of her.

She was his family, too, after all.

“And your mum?” Aaron asked before backtracking. “Unless this is too many questions. I’m not tryin’ to pry into it all, it’s just probably the _coolest_ thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’ve been wanting to talk about this with you since our first date. Soon enough, you’ll be sick of it all, trust me.”

“Doubt it,” Aaron said, but Robert already started explaining.

“Mum’s able to project information. So, if she knows something, a detail or an entire plot synopsis of some book or show, she’s able to project it into another person’s mind. It’s only temporary, and the information will fade after time, but I think it’s probably the most amazing ability I’ve ever seen. In real life at least,” Robert said, and the way he spoke with such an enthusiasm made Aaron just as excited. He let the comment about “real life” slide, knowing that if he tried to learn about every possible power - _ability_ \- right now, he’d overload himself.

But it was amazing.

“Anyway, let’s go home. It’s freezin’ in here, and Vic’s probably long gone by now.”

“Home, huh?” Aaron asked, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “And where’s that?”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “You have been banging on about me not moving you in, don’t you start.”

Aaron’s lips turned down in an exaggerated frown as he shrugged, and he nearly jumped when Robert reached out to tickle at his side. “Alright, alright!” he laughed, letting Robert guide him by the shoulders outside into the wind as Robert locked Vic’s soon-to-be bakery shut.

He gave Robert another kiss and told him he’d meet him back _home_ before making his way back to his car. Without Robert’s presence, the weight of everything started to sink in, but he refused to let it change his mind.

He and Robert were permanent, superheroes really existed - despite whatever Robert may try to claim - and these were just facts of life. This didn’t change anything, and it wasn’t like Robert had some arch nemesis or life-endangering ability - _well, at least I don’t think he has an arch nemesis…_.

He was just Robert.

He could sense people’s emotions and bend the world around him to create new worlds Aaron could only dream of, but more importantly, he was still the man he loved at the core of it all.

And right now, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [strongboyfriends](http://strongboyfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
